gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Impotent Rage
Impotent Rage is a satirical cartoon series that airs on CNT in Grand Theft Auto V. It features the left-wing superhero protagonist of the same name in his adventures. Description Impotent Rage is a parody of extreme liberals (much like how Republican Space Rangers and Kung Fu Rainbow Lazerforce are parodies of extreme conservatives). He is very environmental and gets incredibly angry when things don't go his way, causing his body to bulk up immensely whenever angered. Impotent Rage appears to be hypocritical as well, claiming to support poor workers whilst running a huge corporation at the same time. He also enjoys many luxuries. The character appears to be as popular as Republican Space Rangers and there appears to be a relation between both franchises as they have even had a crossover together. The protagonists can also get Impotent Rage tattoos at local Tattoo Parlors. He is voiced by Frank Simms. Episodes Super Proletariat Party People (GTA V) The episode begins with a factory owner arguing with a picket in front of a Kunt Industries factory, with workers demanding 200% raises, summer Fridays off, massages, snacks and pensions for life after retiring at 37. While going to work, Impotent Rage notices the incident and arrives to the scene. He supports the workers, much to the owner's anger. After a brief debate, Impotent Rage goes into a fit, killing the owner and destroying the factory. The puzzled workers are left alone after Impotent Rage proclaims "a victory for the working man" and advises the crowd to go on welfare. A part of a morning show called "Up In The Morning" is shown, which tells about the celebration of a highway closing at Braxton Industries and a suspicion of that Braxton Hunter, the company's CEO, is actually Impotent Rage. The show's host then reads negative responses about Hunter, which claim that "Braxton is a rich entitled asshole with too much time on his hands". After hearing this, Braxton is insulted, but his outrage is interrupted by Violet, his secretary. She hands him an iFruit phone with a voicemail message from Uberman, Impotent Rage's arch nemesis. After that, Violet tells Braxton about her love interest in him, but Braxton didn't hear her as he was busy picking his nose. When he starts paying attention again, a flashback scene about Hunter's past is seen. It is also interrupted when Braxton's Eco-Sense goes off. A homeless man with a plastic can in his hands was masturbating in front of the Braxton Industries skyscraper, but he is shaken off as Hunter throws a stapler at him from his rooftop office. Braxton again goes into a fit of rage, and is prompted to go to the Anger Room. When he walks out of it, Violet warns him about another environment threat in progress. After a short discussion about outfits and a small commercial of the cartoon's merchandise, the show cuts to a scene of another picket, this time in front of a natural gas well. The three Texan owners of the well convince Impotent Rage that they are oppressed homosexuals, and the superhero propels the group of protesters into the sky. Immediately after this Uberman arrives and explains Impotent Rage what did he actually do, before leaving to drill oil wells in sensitive wetlands. Impotent Rage chases after Uberman in his solar-powered Impotent Mobile Electric Car, but it explodes after a small cloud blocks the Sun. The episode ends with Impotent Rage standing among the rubble, wistfully proclaiming "Why must the conservatives always win?". It ends with him clenching his fists as if he were to fly and beat his villains, only for him to actually break down and start crying tearfully. Video Gallery 400px-Impotentragegtav.jpg|Impotent Rage and the workers in the first episode of his show. Impotent_Rage_GTAVe_TV_Show.png|The TV show as seen in Michael's house. Impotent_Rage_GTAVe_West_Vinewood_Meet.png|Cosplay soapboxer in West Vinewood. ImpotentRageAd-GTAV.jpg|Advertisement found in Morningwood. Impotent Rage Statue.jpg|Impotent Rage statue in Trevor's trailer. Trevor-Impotente-Rage-GTAO.jpg|Trevor playing with some Impotent Rage statues. ActionFigures-GTAO-ImpotentRageOutfit.jpg|Two Online Protagonists wearing Impotent Rage costumes upon collection all 100 Action Figures. Trivia *Impotent Rage is a parody of several mainstream superheroes: **Captain Planet, an environmentalist superhero from a real world cartoon show that teaches viewers how to be eco-friendly. **DC's Superman, due of his ability to fly and similar physical appearance. Impotent Rage's flying car may also be a parody of Superman's "Supermobile". **Marvel's The Incredible Hulk, mostly for his anger management issues. Also, when Impotent Rage loses his temper, his size and muscle mass increases and he turns pink, similar to Bruce Banner/Hulk who increases size and muscle mass and turns green. **DC's Batman and Marvel's Iron Man, as his alter-ego is a millionaire playboy who became a superhero after inheriting the fortune of his deceased father. His assistant having romantic interest in him may also be a parody of Iron Man's complicated relationship with his assistant in the comics. **The lightning bolts on his costume look similar to that which is found on DC's Captain Marvel's (aka Shazam's) costume. *Trevor Philips owns two small Impotent Rage statues, as seen in Series A Funding, which he appears to be quite fond of. After the heist ends, he throws one of them at Phil to stall him and the DOA while he makes his escape. Another one of the statues is broken in half by The Lost MC when they trash his trailer. **He may also be Trevor's favorite superhero, as he frequently mentions Impotent Rage throughout the game including The Merryweather Heist (if the player chooses to attack the freight), jokingly warning Michael that possibly contaminated water could transform him into Impotent Rage. *An Impotent Rage statue also appears in the Online Protagonist's High End apartment in the Heist room. *Like many other references in the GTA series, Impotent Rage's name likely references the common term for impotence as erectile dysfunction. *An actor posing as Impotent Rage can be seen on Eclipse Boulevard, at the Hardcore Comic Store. The player can speak to the actor, who will complain about his job. *In the Heists Update, an Impotent Rage-themed balaclava has been added, alongside a plastic mask of the titular character. *Impotent Rage is the name of a Rockstar-made music score. *It is possible to get a tattoo of his name. *In the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony Update, empty figurines of Impotent Rage are used to past drug pills. After done with a mission for this type of commodity, a broken figurine can be seen on the bar in the CEO's office. *In the Bikers Update, if the Equipment upgrade is purchased in the Cocaine Lockup, empty figurines of Impotent Rage are used in the same way, and can be seen being packaged by one of the employees. *As part of the continuation of the The Diamond Casino & Resort update, it was made possible to get the costume and hairstyle of Impotent Rage. It is awarded to the player once they have collected all 100 Action Figures. pl:Sflaczały Gniew de:Impotent Rage (Fernsehsendung) es:Impotent Rage pt:Fúria Impotente Category:TV Shows in GTA Online Category:Viewable TV shows in GTA V Category:Honored celebrities on the Vinewood Walk of Fame